Alivia Stein
Alivia Stein is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She made her first animated appearance in Adventures of the Ghoul Squad: Howliday Edition. She's the little sister (technically daughter) of Frankie Stein. Portrayers In English she is voiced by Karen Strassman. Character Background Feeling left out for being an only child, Frankie decided to create a younger sister who would be just like her. She named this girl Alivia (“She’s alive...ia!”). Unfortunately, Alivia did not share Frankie’s interest in science and only cared about photography, much to Frankie’s disappointment. However, Frankie’s friends all got along with her. Later, during the All Monsters Day parade, Alivia loses control of the float, since she was only a few hours old and couldn’t drive. The float was headed for the human town. Frankie manages to stop the float and save her “sister”. Alivia managed to take some great photos since she was created, and shares them with Frankie. Frankie learns that just because Alivia doesn’t love science, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t love her. She learns to accept Alivia as she is, and is happy to be her “sister”. Personality Before she was brought to life, Frankie wanted Alivia to be just like her big sister and once brought to life, all Alivia was interested in was cameras and taking pictures. At first, Frankie didn't like that her sister wasn't interested in science and only cared about cameras, but once she saw Alivia's pics, she was astounded. Appearance Alivia is a bit shorter than Frankie. Alivia has light-green or mint-colored skin, long, straight, black hair with white streaks, and stitches on her arms, hand, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her head. She has mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green. Her mouth is unusually small. In "Adventures of the Ghoul Squad", she has less stitches and her hair is a pale blue rather then black with white streaks. She has on sharp sunglasses. Abilities Alivia possesses most of the same abilities as other corpse Simulacrums. Relationships Since she is a newborn, she doesn’t have any friends other than her sister. She’s also a bit curious and naive, despite her intelligence. Alivia also has a pet bunny-mouse named Gigawatt. Trivia *Alivia's name is pronounced as alive-e-a, a pun on "It's alive!". *Alivia was created in a lab just like Frankie. * Technically, Frankie is her mother, since she created her. * As a nod to Frankenstein’s Monster, she often wears black platform boots. * Despite wearing yellow sunglasses and a long ponytail in her animated debut, none of her dolls have these. Also, her doll’s hair is darker. * Her eyes are a reversed version of Frankie’s. * It is unknown what her physical age is, since her chest is smaller than Howleen Wolf’s, but she is probably in middle school. Gallery Alivia.jpg Alivia Stein.jpg 814WN9xGEhL._SY679_.jpg Icon - Alivia.jpg Alivia1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Simulacrums Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad characters Category:Composite corpses